


SHE SAID WE WERE GOING TO HELL!

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, M/M, Poor Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve loves shopping for awful jumpers, alternative universe, christmas cheer, christmas shopping is hell, cold and deadly style, evil donation lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky just wanted to shop in peace, at least Steve wanted to, too bad the evil donation lady wanted to make them feel awful, cue cold and calculating Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHE SAID WE WERE GOING TO HELL!

Christmas shopping was a heaven for Steve and a hell for Bucky. The amount of people, the screaming children and the looks that certain people would give him and Steve. It was something that he wish he could avoid all together, yet, Steve battered those baby blues at him and the small dandelion of fury won the battle over Christmas shopping v Christmas decorating that Bucky was gunning to do. It was why he was currently staring at awful, really, really, awful Christmas sweater that Steve had decided that Sam needed for university. Leaning against the counter, he held back a yawn as Steve paid for the matching sweaters, Steve chatting to the cash register who was being a bit too friendly for Buckys’ liking. Luckily for him, Steve linked their fingers together, the cash register frowning slightly, handing to change back over before turning to go help someone else. Good.

 

“You’re a jerk,” Steve leant into him.

 

“He was being a bit too friendly there, punk,” He kissed the side of Steve’s head, passing the lady dangling a bell for donations.

 

“He was just nice Buck,” Steve stopped past the lady, leaning up on his toes.

 

“Whatever you say, Stevie,” He leant down, pecking Steve’s lips.

 

It was the sneer from behind them that caught his attention. He pushed Steve slightly behind him, raising an eyebrow at the lady scoffing at them.

 

“Yes?” He tilted his head at her.

 

“You are condemning those around you with your wicked way,” Her tone was as awful as her words.

 

“Pardon?” Steve moved around Bucky, ignoring Bucky’s pleas to leave.

 

“You and your boyfriend are on a one way trip to hell,” She coughed, flipping her hair in a way that Bucky has only seen teenage girls do when they believe them to be superior to others. 

 

The silence that followed ran a cold shiver down his spine. The look on Steves face was something that chilled him, the lady whose words had caused this was staring at the both of them like she wasn’t sure whether to speak or flee. A loud sob ripped from Steve’s chest, his body shaking as tears followed down his face. Looking around at the people stopping to stare at the three of them, he ran his hand over Steve’s shoulders, not overly sure if his boyfriend was fine or not. Whispering words of sweet nothing into his ear, he only gained down death glaring from the lady who had managed to cause this. A pair of shoes scruffing over towards them drew his attention away from his sobbing boyfriend, a smiling calming woman with a knitted letter jumper staring caringly down at both of them.

 

“Is everything okay here dearies?” She glared over at the donations woman. 

 

“SHE SAID THAT WE WERE GOING TO HELL,” Steve bawled out, his body shaking like it would on cold winter nights.

 

“Really?” The lady raised her eyebrow at the evil donations lady.

 

“I, ah, um, I meant, what I, yes,” She squeaked. 

 

“How dare you tell these poor boys that they are going to hell, who on earth gave you that right?” Bucky slowly dragged Steve away, watching in the reflection as the Mall security headed over their way.

 

“Are you fellas okay?” One of the guards stopped to check on them.

 

“Yes, thank you, I just really need to get my boyfriend out of here,” He smiled at the nod, pulling Steve along his side, heading outside the doors.

 

Dodging the people in his way, he managed to get the both of them outside of the mall and down the road slightly away from the main doors. Turning the corner, he leant against the wall, watching Steve’s face light up in front of him.

 

“Did you see her reaction? She didn’t stand a chance against the tears,” Steve started laughing, leaning against Bucky to catch his breath.

 

“Shoulda just done that in front of the bullies, maybe that wouldn’t have hit you so hard,” He shook his head, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. 

 

“Nah, would have hit me more,” Steve coughed. 

 

“Lets get you home and warm, yeah?” He wrapped his scarf around Steve’s neck.

 

“Sure, Nat would kill me if I got sick near Christmas,” Steve leant into the warmth coming from Bucky, the pair starting their walk back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> For a badass girl who is like baby Steve but more badass, i hope you like this and i did it justice


End file.
